


Hop on it

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cas is really going for it, Dean POV, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feelings, Grinding, Insecure Dean, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Top Castiel, bunny tail plug, dean loves it, set sometime season 11-12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Nervous that Cas hasn’t wanted to fuck Dean yet because he thinks it’ll be too tight, Dean endeavors to remedy that.Or,The one where Dean must have read something wrong while he was ordering his new butt plug.





	Hop on it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know object insertion can be just about anything and this could be an opportunity to get creative but on the other hand, have you guys seen [bunny tail plugs](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/d6cdf2/1126341017/il_570xN.1126341017_dg4r.jpg)?! They’re adorable that’s going in there! Quite literally lol (I’m lucky I at least amuse myself…)  
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Object insertion**

 

 

 

Dean turned the plug over in his hands, fingers dragging over the white fluffy ball at the end opposite the actual plug.

“Like…” he frowned and squeezed the ball once, finding it unexpectedly soft and spongey. “Like a furry little…”

He put the plug down on his bed, turning to pick up the paper with the shipping details. He skimmed through the information (the price, the address to the postal office in Lebanon, Kansas, where he’d gotten it shipped, and the item specifications) and it was the name of the thing that caught his eye.

“Bunny tail plug.” He read out loud, mouthing the words silently directly after just for good measure.

Lowering the piece of paper he looked at the innocent-looking plug in stunned silence.

Okay, so the thing was this. After all the shit that had gone down lately Dean just stopped ignoring his feelings and fucking went for it with Cas. And yeah, while it had turned out Cas wanted him too they still had a lot of stuff to work through but they were getting there; getting to be a real couple even though there was still some bad blood between them and even though the fucking world always needed saving every goddamn minute. Even through all that they had still found a pocket of happiness just for the two of them.

And while that was good and all it wasn’t enough. Dean knew he and Cas might always have to struggle a bit to make things work but he was also aware that some of that struggle fell only on him. He had been reluctant to admit his feelings even to himself for a number of reasons, all of which seemed inherently stupid now.

Anyway, the point was that Dean wanted to make up for lost time but he wasn’t very good with being lovey-dovey. But he _was_ good at using his body so he’d been trying to initiate things with Cas for a while now. And though the angel always seemed very interested in what they were doing he didn’t stray further than some kissing and heavy grinding that one time when Dean was too wound up to stop and Cas let him hump his leg until he came.

So, yeah. Dean was annoyed as fuck by this point. Not with his… well, his _boyfriend_ for a lack of a better word (Dean needed a better word. He wasn’t a twelve year old girl and Cas was anyhow much more important than a mere boyfriend), no he was annoyed with himself.

Because though Dean had no experience whatsoever with men he was good in bed and he knew it. And, to be perfectly honest, he’d been with a couple of women who liked putting their fingers in his ass as they sucked him off so he already knew he liked that.

No, he had no hang-ups whatsoever about Cas’ gender and Cas had assured Dean that he didn’t either. Had in fact embarrassed Dean on a number of occasions by outright saying how much he loved Dean. Dean was glad Sam so far had only heard about half of those times because even though his little brother was super sickeningly supportive Dean still didn’t want to hear about it.

And, speaking of Sam, Dean was _immensely_ glad that his nosy little brother decided to take Eileen up on that coffee and that Dean now had the whole bunker to himself because even though his bedroom door could be locked he wouldn’t ever be brave enough to try this with Sam around.

Because Dean had figured this: Cas might not want to sleep with Dean because he was afraid of hurting Dean’s body. Cas knew Dean hadn’t slept with a dude before and he might be scared to rip Dean’s too tight hole. And to be _perfectly_ honest, Dean had been a bit nervous about that as well.

Like, sure Cas could probably fix any damage using his grace but what if the whole experience was just too painful and Dean couldn’t look past it and they would never be able to do it again? He didn’t want that. He wanted Cas to go all Angel of the Lord and push Dean down on the bed and rut into him like an animal and for _that_ to happen Dean might just have to get himself acquainted with having something stuck up his ass.

Hence the butt plug. And the enema and douche but let’s not talk about that because Dean hadn’t enjoyed that part and really didn’t want to remember it.

He had thought to start with a simple plug instead of a full on dildo, although he had found a few dildos that were a bit on the smaller side so he had thought about those at first. He had yet to see Cas naked but he had felt the angel's erection pressed against his and he felt pretty substantial. Not overly big but certainly bigger than some of the dildos Dean saw on the website. And _definitely_ bigger than the butt plug but the point of the plug was to get him used to having stuff up there, not to stretch him so he got too lose. Just… just loose enough so Cas wouldn’t be afraid of hurting him.

All in all Dean thought it had been an excellent idea and he’d even managed to time the plug’s arrival with Sam and Eileen’s date (“not a date Dean, we’re just friends, you have a one-track mind, by the way do I look okay in this shirt, you’re a jerk Dean stop laughing”).

Cas was out at the moment, on a grocery run to stock up on their supplies of rare stuff they used for spells but he’d sent a disgustingly cute text a while back (that Dean certainly hadn’t smiled lovingly at because Dean was a man and if anything his smile had been a smirk because he was cool like that), stating he would be done within a couple of hours, tops.

That was also perfect, Dean though. Because now he was really alone in the bunker and he could try this plug out. And if it went well he might be able to convince Cas to go for a romp as soon as tonight. Dean’s body had tingled just thinking about it. And then he had opened the package and found… well, _this_.

On the one end, the butt plug looked like what he imagined most regular plugs looked like. Like an oval shaped stopper, kind of. That was nothing weird, he thought. The plug itself was stainless steel, sleek and shiny, and on the smaller side. The webpage had featured a bigger version but Dean had started sweating nervously just looking at it so he had opted for the smaller one and that felt like a good decision. All in all it seemed like a good plug for him to start with.

And then there was the other end.

On the other end of the plug was a big and fluffy ball of fake fur and now that Dean had read the shipping details and gotten the actual name of the thing, yeah now he could see that it was clearly a bunny tail. At the end of his butt plug.

“Huh.” He rubbed his chin in thought. “Might’ve sent it to the wrong person…” he checked the shipping details again but no, it clearly said _R. Savage, Lebanon, Kansas_ so that was good and all.

The only logical explanation he could find was that he _somehow_ had ended up ordering a plug with a goddamn tail instead of a regular one. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at the plug with no small amount of disappointment. Well, he couldn’t very well use this one and he wasn’t sure when he would get such a golden opportunity again.

He picked up the plug, intent on repacking it but paused with it in his hand. He hefted it for a moment, thoughtful as he wrapped his fingers around the plug so that the tail stuck up from his fist. It looked kind of cute like this

“And people like this?” he muttered. Well of course they did, otherwise the thing wouldn’t exist, he supposed.

He reached with his other hand, ruffling the white tail as he squeezed the plug with his other hand. His body was warming to the idea; he could feel his blood rushing faster as his heart started thumping. Well, he _had_ been pretty excited to try this and he’d already unpacked it… besides, when _would_ he get a great opportunity like this again? He was never alone, was he?

“Just ignore the tail thingy.” He told himself, voice made deeper by his renewed arousal and he hastened to remove his clothes.

He’d put the plug on his bed again and he kept eyeing it as he moved about his room, preparing himself. It looked very innocent and… and kind of nice, now that he thought about it. He flushed red when he imagined what he would look like with it in his ass. A pleasant feeling spread throughout his chest and he hastened to fetch his brand new tube of lube.

Dean had always liked to use some lube when he was pleasuring himself but ever since he and Cas got together but _didn’t have sex_ he’d been going through the lube like a man on a mission. So far he hadn’t gone much further than one finger inside him, though, desperately searching for that magic button he’d read so much about but to no avail. All websites he consulted had told him the prostate was only a scant few inches in and would be recognizable by touch. And by how it would make him feel, Dean supposed but he had yet to find it (to his knowledge) so he was just about to give up on that.

It had bummed him out some, though. Because yes, he was sure sex with Cas would be the bomb because they would be connected and their love would make them feel—yeah Dean couldn’t even finish that sentence in his head, it was just too goddamn sappy for him. But the sentiment still stood: being connected so deeply with Cas was sure to make for great sex.

But he wanted the prostate stimulation as well because he had heard that it would be so good he wouldn’t be able to think straight and while Dean had had some stellar sex in his life he hadn’t ever felt like that.

“Maybe we’re gettin’ there, huh?” he mumbled as he hefted the plug again.

The plug had both girth and length that his finger just didn’t and though it was sure to be smaller than Cas’ dick it would still probably be enough to find Dean’s goddamn prostate. His dick swelled just thinking about it.

He eyed his bed, thinking of how best to approach this. He knew, from all the websites he had read, that it would probably be easier to prep him from behind. Like, if he was on all fours and his partner was behind him. He flushed hot again, thinking about Cas on his knees behind Dean’s elevated ass. He hoped Cas would want to be a part of the prepping process in the future because Cas had these deft fingers that Dean got hard just from watching and he couldn’t wait to feel them inside him. Bet Cas would know exactly where Dean’s prostate was hiding.

Ignoring what he’d read, he propped up his pillows and sat down with his back against the headboard, legs spread as he reached down to palm himself. He was pretty aroused already but his dick was taking it slow, most probably because he was nervous too. The plug suddenly looked huge where he had put it between his spread thighs and Dean swallowed as he squirted out a healthy amount of lube in his hand.

He took a moment to smear his balls and fuck yeah, that always got him rearing to go. His dick filled out some more against his hip but he ignored it for now, suddenly aching to get on with the prepping. His hole twitched when he put his sticky fingers to it and he bit his lower lip and pressed a little.

There was a moment’s hesitation, his body working against the intrusion, and then he popped inside, up to the first knuckle. He let out a groan because even though the sensation initially wasn’t the greatest he liked what it represented well enough. Or, he liked what it was leading up to, knowing that as long as he did this part well he would soon be filled with something much bigger and it would feel so good, he just knew it.

“Cas.” He moaned and thumped his head back against the headboard, sliding down the bed a little as he got into the feeling of his finger inside him. “Fuck I want you, angel.”

It felt great to finally admit it because honestly, ever since Dean first started feeling the attraction towards his best friend but didn’t act on it his masturbation sessions had gotten increasingly boring. For a while there at the end they had just been a perfunctory means to get off so his balls wouldn’t shrivel up and die. And let’s not talk about the unfulfilling sex he’d been having for _years_.

Yeah, just getting to kiss Cas and having him hold Dean close was enough to fuel Dean’s self-loving and he was loving rediscovering his dick. But it would be even better once he got Cas to realize that Dean _really fucking wanted him_ and that he wouldn’t break if Cas decided to at last fuck him.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean had both felt and seen Cas’ erection on several occasions he would have thought Cas wasn’t all that into sex at all. But any time they were making out all such suspicions flew out the window because Cas was _clearly_ into it and he was no virgin anymore so Dean knew Cas knew what and how to do it.

It might be that he just didn’t know how to do it with a man and Dean was down with that because he barely knew himself. And since he was the one with the most sexual experience he thought he should be the one to take the lead on that.

And starting with fucking himself on three of his fingers as his dick sweated out precome all over his hip was a _great_ start in Dean’s mind. He was a mess by now, much more aroused than he’d ever been before from just playing with his ass. He still wasn’t really reaching his prostate (he thought) but his ass felt hot and twitching and he was aching to have something bigger in it.

“Want you to fuck me, Cas.” He groaned, grinding down on his hand desperately. “Fucking hell, you’d look so good.”

He tossed his head to the side and his eyes caught on the bunny tail plug and oh yeah, _that_ was what he was supposed to be doing. He pulled out his fingers gingerly, mindful of how sensitive he felt now, and sat up slowly. His dick was rock hard and his balls tight but he felt pretty in control of himself as he reached to pick up the plug.

The bunny tail part still unnerved him somewhat but he thought it was okay. The plug would still fill its function, he thought somberly.

He thought his options over for a moment before deciding to stand up for this. He could bend his hands and fingers but the plug was pretty unrelenting and it would be difficult to sit down and put it in. Again, he thought he should probably be on all fours but standing on the floor he felt steadier than on the soft bed.

He took a moment to coat the plug with lube to make it slick and his stomach churned pleasantly as he reached back to put the tip of the plug against his soft hole.

“Here goes nothin’.” He muttered, feeling the last vestiges of his hesitation drain away as he pushed the plug inside. This didn’t make him less of a man, this actually made him feel empowered and he loved the feeling.

The going was slow, though, and Dean realized it was because he was so tense. Instead of hurting himself he pulled out what little he had managed to press inside and took a deep breath. His dick was so fucking hard it hurt and he just wanted to smack the plug in there but the whole point of this was to get his ass used to having things shoved inside _without_ hurting him.

He shifted to stand by his desk, one leg bent with his knee on his chair as he widened his stance and tried to relax as much as he could while still standing. Probably should have stayed on the bed…

This time when he pushed the plug against his hole it went in a little easier. Still, it wasn’t like he could just push like he wanted to and he gritted his teeth both because of the restraint and because of the stretch. His hole burned but it was an unexpectedly sweet burn and Dean huffed out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

And that was when the plug popped all the way inside.

“Fuck!” he released the plug only to lean both hands on the desk, ass clenching around the plug. “Fuck, it’s _inside_.”

He moaned when he felt the plug move with his clenching and he stood there for a moment, eyes squeezed shut as he let pleasure roll over him with every clench. And then he took his knee off the chair to stand straight and his whole body jolted with pleasure.

He gave a short shout, reaching back with one hand to grab the fluffy tail as he leaned down on the desk, one elbow propped up to brace his weight as he swiveled the plug with his other hand. Every twist and turn set his body ablaze and fucking hell, that _had_ to be his prostate. Somewhere inside was a tiny point that made him see stars. His dick leaked so much precome Dean started wondering if men could squirt like girls and that was actually what was happening.

Yeah, he could definitely come like this but that wasn’t the (whole) point of him trying the plug out. He wanted to get used to being filled, right? He should calm down and walk around for a moment, just kind of feel in it there.

Easier said than done, though, when every step made him hyper aware of the plug. But aware in a good way, he found after having strutted around his room for quite some time, his hard dick bobbing with each step. Occasionally he stopped to stroke himself to relieve some of the pressure and he was just starting to think that he pretty much _had to_ come soon or he would go insane when he caught sight of himself in the mirror above the sink in his bedroom.

The mirror was small and kind of high up but if he stood at the other end of the room he could see enough of himself to see the white tail. A round, fluffy ball right in the crack of his ass. Perhaps… perhaps it should look laughable but it made Dean blush with arousal and he twisted his body, arching his ass so he could see even better.

It almost looked like a real tail, he thought as he bent his arm back to touch it. It of course jostled the plug inside him and he bit his lower lip against a keening sound. He looked good, he thought with no small amount of arousal. His dick red and hard, his balls snug up against his body, and the little tail poking out in the back.

He reached down to trail his fingers along the hard length of his erection and he moaned lowly, thinking about Cas touching him as he plowed Dean’s little hole.

And of course the angel chose that goddamn moment to open Dean’s bedroom door and fucking hell, _the door had a lock_ so why hadn’t he locked it? He just stared dumbly as Cas trudged inside, looking tired but otherwise so fucking handsome Dean couldn’t take it in his aroused state.

“I’m back.” Cas stated unnecessarily. “It went much faster than I thought and—” he cut himself off when he finally lifted his head to get a good look of Dean.

Dean, who was standing on the opposite side of the room, touching his hard dick and with a bunny tail plug sticking out of his ass. The moment seemed frozen in time and then suddenly Cas was stalking over to Dean, his expression enough to overshadow Dean’s nervousness with renewed arousal.

“C-Cas.” He stuttered when the angel pressed in close, his hands warm on Dean’s already heated body.

“What’s this about, Dean?” Cas demanded, his voice a low growl and shit, it just served to make Dean even more aroused. “I thought I felt you longing for me more than usual today but I didn’t think it was something like this. Unless…” he pulled out a hair’s breath, looking at Dean with a confused frown.

“I longed for you, dumbass.” Dean stated in a breathless tone and his hands trembled when he reached up to grab at Cas’ clothes. “So fucking hot for you.”

Cas growled wordlessly and stepped closer again, close enough for Dean’s dick to brush against him and Dean was too far gone, okay? He’d needed to come even before Cas came in and the need wasn’t subsiding in the least.

Cas swept his hands down Dean’s body, coming around to grab at his ass. “I like this.” He stated, his voice so fucking calm Dean’s arousal shot to the roof. He prodded the bunny tail and Dean moaned, burying his face in the crook of Cas’ shoulder as he grinded his dick against the angel’s awakening one.

“It’s for you.” That sure as hell caught the angel’s attention. Dean felt his cock jumping in his slacks and fucking hell, he wanted it so much.

“How exquisite.” Cas growled, his voice a low rumble that washed over Dean’s body like a living thing. “Tell me more.”

“We decided to try this relationship thing months ago, Cas.” Dean said, not even caring that his voice came out all whiny. “But you still haven’t fucked me even once.” He gasped when Cas pushed on the plug and the angel made the most delighted sound when he apparently (finally!) understood that part of that tail was inside Dean’s ass. “I thought you felt like my hole would be too tight, wanted to prepare myself for you.”

“Dean, you…” Cas’ voice came out in a croak and he drew a deep breath. “Nothing would please me more than having you.”

Dean whined again, completely overwhelmed with how hearing that made him feel. He wasn’t into lovey-dovey, sappy shit but he couldn’t deny that his arousal got heightened from hearing how Cas desired him.

“Th-then, would you…?” he moaned deeply when Cas pulled out the plug a bit, the thickest part catching on Dean’s swollen rim.

“You’re taking this very well, Dean.” Cas praised in his low rumble and fucking hell, Dean could feel his orgasm rushing through him already.

“Cas, d-don’t…”

“You don’t like it?” he pushed the plug in again, pressing Dean close to his chest so that he could look over Dean’s shoulder as he started twirling the plug. “I find this immensely pleasurable.”

Well, so did Dean, that was the problem, wasn’t it?

“Cas, Imma come.”

Cas let go of the plug to grab one cheek in each hand. He used the grip to both squeeze Dean’s ass cheeks together so that he clenched down on the plug and to push Dean’s whole body against his. Dean shouted as he came hard, rutting against Cas’ cock at the pace the angel set with his hands.

“So sweet.” Cas murmured against Dean’s temple, lips touching Dean’s heated skin and fucking hell, he _had to_ kiss the angel right the fuck now.

Cas made a surprised sound when Dean all but threw himself on him, arms around the angel’s neck as he pulled him into a crushing hug and pressed their lips together. Just like every time they’d kissed so far, Dean was overwhelmed with both how good it felt and how fucking _fantastic_ Cas was at kissing. His knees, already weak from his orgasm, threatened to buckle under his weight.

And of course Cas would notice. He turned them around and gently sat down on the bed, pulling Dean down with him so that he ended up straddling the angel’s lap. It stretched his hole but the plug remained safely in place and Dean blushed at the feeling of it pushing at his rim.

“What’d you do that for?” he grumbled but it wasn’t like he was really mad. Fuck, that orgasm had been so good he was still reeling a bit and yet his dick was still half-hard and his body was still thrumming with arousal. “You made me come on my own again.”

Cas grinned up at him, the look so unfamiliar on the angel’s normally so kind face that Dean’s whole body lit up with new arousal. Cas looked positively mischievous and Dean loved it.

“You don’t think I’m done yet, do you?”

Well, Cas was still hard as a rock, so no, perhaps not. Dean perked up at the prospect and he grinned too when he grinded down against the angel’s cock, making him groan deeply. He bent in to kiss Cas when the angel closed his eyes against the sensations.

“You finally gonna fuck me, angel?”

Cas’ eyes flew open. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Dean’s whole body shuddered in pleasure. “Come on then, get your cock out and lemme hop on it.”

Cas chuckled and shit, that sound was so fucking hot. Dean squirmed in the angel’s lap, certainly in the way of him opening his slacks but Dean didn’t fucking care. He wanted to be close, wanted Cas’ hands on him and to own his attention.

“Dean, you need to remove the… the thing.”

Dean wanted to laugh and tease Cas about not knowing the right word but he was too fucking turned on to do much more than moan against Cas’ shoulder. He reached with one hand, patting blindly until he found one of Cas’ hands and then pulled it back to his ass.

“You do it.”

Cas made a pleased sound and gently grabbed the bunny tail, pulling and pushing for a moment. Dean gasped with each little thrust and he grabbed at Cas with his hands. One in the angel’s hair and one clamped down on Cas’ trench coat as he felt the angel’s rock hard cock pressed against him. Dean’s dick was already hard again, oversensitive as he was, and it felt divine having it pressed against Cas’.

“Do you want a condom?” Cas asked suddenly and Dean shook his head.

“Wanna feel you come inside.”

Cas groaned and pulled out the plug, making Dean gasp. It made a squelching sound as it slipped free and Dean’s face heated when he heard it but Cas apparently liked it because his cock trembled and Dean felt it spurt out a healthy amount of precome.

“Come here.” Cas murmured when he had deposited the plug on the bed beside them. He grabbed Dean’s hips and yeah, Dean knew he wasn’t a small guy. He was bulky and muscly and he was actually taller than Cas. But in the angel’s hands Dean felt light as air and he reveled in how easily Cas manhandled him to lie on his back with his legs wrapped around Cas’ waist.

“Naked?” Dean asked in a moan and Cas blinked at him as if he hadn’t even considered that option.

He removed himself from Dean’s heated body to quickly but meticulously remove his clothes. He put them away carelessly, though, not looking where he dropped them as his eyes were glued on Dean. And fucking hell, that gaze was intense. Dean just had to reach down and stroke himself or he thought he would fucking die.

His balls were aching but he reached instead for one of his nipples. The little nub was already hard and he felt a tingle shoot through him when he rolled it between his fingers just as he thumbed the head of his dick.

“You look absolutely ravishing.” Cas murmured and climbed on the bed with a predatory look in his eyes. Dean moaned and arched his back, spreading his legs to show off his open hole. “Any other time and I would suck you, Dean. I’ve been wanting to put my mouth on you.” He got on his knees between Dean’s legs, hands coming down to spread Dean’s cheeks so that he could thumb the quivering hole. “On your dick and… _other_ places.”

Was Cas fucking talking about rimming Dean? The thought was almost enough to make him go off again and he moaned pathetically, hole flexing even as his dick jumped.

“I want that too.” He admitted in a hushed tone. “But I need you inside now, Cas. Please just fucking _fuck me_.”

Cas sucked in a sharp breath and was immediately on Dean. His body draped over Dean’s and he pulled up one of Dean’s legs, hooking the back of the knee over his arm as he guided his dick with his other hand. Dean held his breath as he felt Cas breach him but it got pushed out of him real fucking fast when Cas shoved in half of his cock all at once. He groaned and threw his head back against his pillow and Cas stilled immediately.

“I’m sorry.” Fucking hell, his voice was even more gravelly than usual, strangled by his arousal. “It’s just so…”

“I know.” Dean grunted, his whole body alit with the knowledge that _Cas was inside him_. “It didn’t hurt, I was just surprised.”

Cas moved in closer, his cock sliding in a bit more. “You’re so precious to me, Dean.” He murmured against Dean’s trembling lips and shit, Dean couldn’t take Cas being sweet right now. He might fucking embarrass himself with crying or some shit like that. “You even went and bought that thing to please me.”

“It’s… it’s called a bunny tail plug.” He moaned, overwhelmed with how much pleasure he derived from hearing that Cas was satisfied with him. “I-I just wanted a regular plug, I think I ordered the wrong thing or they sent the wrong thing, I dunno.”

Cas hummed thoughtfully. “I like it.”

Dean blushed and peeked up at Cas, feeling uncharacteristically shy. “Me too.”

Cas bent in to kiss him, the touch at first sweet and loving but it turned dirty real fast just as Cas bottomed out. Fuck yeah, Dean was finally full of his angel and he thought nothing could feel better. And then Cas moved.

Dean gasped sharply when Cas’ cock dragged against his prostate, making his own dick jump and spit out precome over the both of them. The pace Cas set was relentless. It was obvious to Dean that the angel was trying to control himself but that it wasn’t going so well. Dean, for his part, loved how rough Cas was with him and he thought he would have to tell the angel once he found his voice again.

Because holy shit, it felt fucking _awesome_ how Cas just grabbed Dean’s hips in his strong hands and went to town. He fucked Dean with hard thrusts, driving him into the mattress, snarling above Dean like a fucking _beast_ and Dean could barely breathe with how aroused he was.

His whole body was aching with the need to release but also to please his angel. He moaned loudly, completely unashamed in his pleasure, when he saw Cas’ eyes light up with his grace. His whole body was taut and his cock was so hard as he drove it steadily into Dean, splitting him open in a way that maybe would have been painful but that the plug most definitely had helped facilitate.

“Dean, I’m going to come.” Cas grunted just as Dean’s balls tightened in that way Dean knew meant the coil in his stomach would snap soon. “Going to fill you up.”

“Fuck yeah.” Dean moaned, fisting his own dick harshly. “Do it, I fucking want it. Do it, do it, do—”

He arched his back, vision blackening out for a moment as a second, more powerful orgasm shot through him. Cas growled sharply as Dean’s hole milked his cock and he stilled in the next second, hips grinding against Dean’s ass as he came inside Dean’s greedy body. His cock throbbed and pumped so hard Dean could feel it and he moaned lowly at the feeling of being claimed from the inside like this.

Cas looked decidedly wobbly as soon as he was done coming and Dean smiled to himself, reaching out to pull the angel down against his chest and hug him tightly.

“That was so fucking hot.” He murmured when they had both calmed down somewhat.

Cas grunted and sat back on his knees, his still somewhat hard cock lodged in Dean’s hole as he patted around the bed. He let out a triumphant noise when he found the plug in the folds of the comforter.

He pulled out his cock gingerly only to (even more gingerly) replace it with the plug. Dean blushed when Cas petted his ass gently, looking way too satisfied with himself. When he laid down on the bed he pulled Dean over to rest his head on Cas’ chest. Dean moaned a little at the feeling of the plug still stretching him and holding Cas’ come inside him even after Cas had pulled out. He slung a leg over Cas’, brushing his thigh up against the angel’s cock and balls even as he smashed his own package against Cas’ hip.

“That was much better than I ever could have imagined.” Cas stated in a pleased tone, one arm draped around Dean so that he could reach down and play with the bunny tail.

Dean was still blushing about the plug, loving it too much to be able to admit it to himself.

“Took you long enough, though.” He said instead, needing that to get said anyway and needing the distraction from his ass even more.

Cas made a lamenting sound. “I admit that I was hesitant to initiate sex with you, both because I was unsure of whether you would want to be on the receiving end or not and because I was afraid I would be too forceful with you, no matter the position.” He turned his head to kiss Dean’s forehead. “But I feel very comforted that you picked up on that and I apologize that I failed to communicate my feelings clearly.”

Dean wondered for a moment if he should admit that he hadn’t exactly picked up on Cas having those concerns but decided against it. Everything had worked out in the end anyway.

“I like you being forceful.” He said instead. “It’s fucking hot, okay? And hey, if you ever wanna switch I can top too. But, um…” he concentrated his eyes on his fingers playing over Cas’ chest. “But only if you really want to, I like having you inside.”

Cas kissed his forehead again. “As long as it’s with you I’m sure anything we try will be glorious.”

Dean thought Cas ought to stop saying the right thing all the time or Dean might just turn into a huge sappy mess. He buried his face against the angel’s chest, inhaling his musky scent and feeling secure enough to fall asleep right there in Cas’ arms with the plug still inside him.

“Thank you for not laughing at the bunny tail.” He murmured after a moment spent in pleasurable silence. “I have no fucking idea how I managed to order the wrong kind of plug.”

“Actually,” Cas looked over Dean’s head at the same time as he squeezed the ball of fake fur in his fist. “I’m _really_ starting to like this look on you. Are you sure it didn’t come with a pair of matching bunny ears?”

Dean’s mortification reached new heights even as he felt his spent dick twitch against Cas’ hip. If Cas was saying what Dean thought he was saying then he would never fucking live this down.

“No…”

“Maybe we should look it up online.” Cas stated sagely, twisting the tail and making Dean jump when the plug bumped his prostate. “They might just have forgotten.”

Dean rose to one elbow, definitely intent on telling Cas no. No, Dean wouldn’t even look up whether there was supposed to be a pair of accompanying bunny ears to this fucking plug because even if there was he would never wear them. Because Dean was a grown man and no way was he dressing up as a _bunny_ for his angel boyfriend.

But the look Cas gave him just as Dean opened his mouth to protest was a mix of unadulterated lust and some kind of puppy-eyed shit that Dean had never been able to say no to before. Fucking hell, if he wasn’t careful he might just end up with a furry suit and the whole shebang. Dean would be caught dead before he strutted around the forest, play-pretending to be an innocent little bunny while Cas the Wolf stalked him and ate him out, though.

And he was just about to say that too. Had such good arguments just at the tip of his tongue.

And none of that explained why, much later, he found himself looking up sex toys online with a clearly aroused Cas. Thankfully they had moved on from the furry stuff and onto bondage (which was perhaps more Dean’s jam), but his bunny tail plug still remained firmly in his ass, and every so often Cas would reach down to push on it, keeping Dean on his toes.

 

 

 


End file.
